How to Not Treat Fiora's Cat
by Cherished Tenshi
Summary: Fiora finds a cat in Colony 9. Dunban is not amused. Dunban/Fiora family one-shot, pre-game.


**Disclaimer: **As always, I don't own Xenoblade or anything to do with it. :)

**A/N: **I have no idea from where this came from, but there's no reason not to post it, since Xenoblade seriously needs more stories. A short Dunban/Fiora family one-shot pre-game, since all of my favorite characters are still alive there.

Dunban is eighteen here, and Fiora is six. I apologize for any OOC-ness, since I have just given the game to my friend for a month as a birthday present (cries). I do imagine Dunban to be quite a sarcastic child for some reason, as well as a bit annoying and stubborn. But still awesome.

* * *

**~How to Not Treat Fiora's Cat~**

-A Fanfic by Bond Of Flame08-

* * *

"_Please _Dunban?"

"No."

Fiora held the tiny buddle of fur in her small arms closer to Dunban's face, making him sneeze violently. The blonde pouted and ignored her brother, who looked like he would rather jump off the top of Tephra Cave then be dealing with his sister. "But it's _adorable!"_

"How is that _adorable?_" Dunban raised an eyebrow as he looked at the _thing _in his sister's arms. It was round, black, and had one blue eye open at him, giving him the 'Oh Yeah I'm So Much Cooler Than You' look.

They had it out for him, he swore.

"It's a _cat!_" Fiora thrust the animal right up to Dunban's face, standing up on her toes to do so. Even then, she had to stretch her arms up as high as they would go before the cat's face met her brother's nose.

The cat blinked, opening its other eye.

Dunban squeezed.

"Stop _sneezing!_" the blonde girl shouted, her emerald eyes wide in horror. She tried to smack her brother's face, but ended up stumbling onto the ground and hitting her knee. The cat immediately latched onto Dunban, and he let out a very unmanly squeal as it clawed into his skin. Naturally, with him being a man and the weather being hot, he had chosen to not wear a shirt. Which didn't help in the slightest.

"Get it _off _me!"

"Help me up!" Fiora demanded, bottom lip trembling.

"How can I help you up if there's a fat cat trying to ki-_Bionis!" _he shouted loudly as the long and sharp claws dug in deeper. However, his sister seemed to still _somehow_ find it adorable.

"Don't call it _fat!_"

"But it _is!" _It very clearly was, given that it felt like Samuel (a trainee of very, ah, _large_ build in the Defense Force) was sitting on his shoulder.

"Is not!"

"Is!"

"Is not!"

"Is- why am I doing this?"

"Because you called the cat fat?"

"...Shut up."

Dunban flopped onto the ground beside Fiora, sighing. It looked like he was going to have a cat attached to him for the rest of his days. Needless to say, he was going to have a field day when he would have to explain why he was missing training to Vangarre. Somehow, he thought that "Oh, I'm sorry, but this sorry excuse for a living thing decided to make my shoulder its new home," wasn't going to quite cut it with the colonel. He couldn't do fifty squats around the colony with a cat on his shoulder, for Bionis' sake! He couldn't do them before, anyway!

Fiora suddenly jumped up, grinning. That was generally a Very Bad Sign. "I've got an idea!"

Hell no. The last time Fiora had an idea, he had to hide in Shulk's bed.

"No..."

"Are you _allergic _to them?" The girl bent down to Dunban's height with a cheery grin, making him frown. How were the two of them _related?_

"Took you long enough," he muttered under his breath.

"I'll take that as a yes. Soooo, we should go and find all of the cats in Colony 9!"

"_What!" _Dunban's voice reached a high that Fiora didn't think should have been possible. She put her hands on her waist and looked as if she had come up with a way to stop people from dying.

"If we get you lots and lots of cats, then you won't be allergic to them anymore!"

"How does _that _work?" Dunban asked, slightly fearing for his younger sister's sanity. Well, if she _had_ any in the first place...

"I dunno. I can't ask Shulk, since he's busy with the lab stuff _again_." She stuck out her tongue at the thought, pouting. "Meanie. And Reyn's probably going to do a you and freak out."

"I did not do-"

"Oh yes you did." Fiora cut him off shamelessly. She bent down, and much to Dunban's surprise, pulled the cat off his shoulder. It hissed loudly and flailed in the girl's arms as she set it onto the ground. It immediately ran off into the streets of Colony 9, and then a small girl shot after it with her pigtails flying in the wind.

"Should I feel more sorry for the girl, or for the cat?" Dunban asked with a grin, glancing down to where the cat had clawed into him earlier. There were a few sore looking marks, but nothing serious. He must have made a big deal out of nothing.

Not that he would ever admit that to Fiora, of course.

Speaking of Fiora, why was she on the ground pouting widely?

"Fiora, are you quite-"

"You never pulled me up from the ground," she finished, looking cross with him. She crossed her legs and arms, grinning up to him. "So as the prince, you have to save me from the big bad dragon!"

"_What _big bad dragon?"

"Reyn, of course!" Fiora gave him 'The Look' that most six-year-olds gave their older siblings when they thought that the older one was stupid. "And Shulk's going to be my prince, and you can be my servant!"

"...But you just said that _I _was the prince."

"Shut up and pull me up already!"

Dunban pulled up the blonde by her arm, smiling when she latched onto tightly for support. Then, she suddenly looked up at him with wide green eyes that the cat could never dream of matching in levels of sheer cuteness.

"_Dunban_?"

"Yes, Fiora?"

"Can I get an Amu instead?"

"No."


End file.
